The Soul Games
by Rukia Chappybunny
Summary: Each year, one female & male are picked from each district for a game called, 'The Soul Games'. A game in which each person has to fight to the each until there is only one victor. Hinamori and Hitsugaya are chosen, & are forced to act as lovers for one of them to win the game. Based of the movie/book, "The Hunger Games". HitsuHina, IchiHina, and HitsuKarin are included.


**Soul Games.**

Plot: Hinamori and Hitsugaya are chosen for a life or dead game. Is their love a dead one? Will either survive? Story based on HitsuHina & IchiHina.

Thanks for reading! This story goes to my friends on facebook, all the people who are in The HitsuHina Fans Club. I love you guys! You've all made a big change in my life. :D Thank you Momo Hime, for making the group/club. You're amazing! ^o^ You've brought true happiness to the people in the group.

A young Hinamori Momo ran from her house, into the woods. Tears were running out of her dark brown orbs, her legs were shaking bad, she stumbled a lot. Her pants were getting heavier, though she didn't stop.

She ran until she came to the top of a large hill. She looked down, and whipped her tears away, only to let more overflow. Momo looked over the woods. She used to always play here.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, slowly, very slowly she started walking down the hill. She almost tripped over a few rocks, but managed to pass by.

When she came to the bottom, Hinamori stopped, trying to remember the last time she was there. Even though tears were going down her face still, she managed a small smile. Small memories suddenly popped up.

Hinamori always came here to play with her older, somewhat like sister, Rangiku Matsumoto. They'd play hide and seek, which was really hard, they played tag, I spy, and many more games Hinamori didn't really know the names of.

Momo sighed. She walked into the woods. She breathed in, smelling the warm, welcoming scent of dog-wood trees, lilies, sun flower, grass, and more sweet smells. The smells you sometimes smell when you wake up early in the morning, and go outside in spring.

Her smile widened a bit. She just remembered. Hinamori ran farther into the woods. She stopped about 18 yards away from where she was standing. Hinamori looked at a rock in front of her; it was really big, and black. She bended down and slowly moved the rock with all her force, it fell over. She smile even bigger, her tears stopped too.

She bended down and found a bow and a few arrows she made, Momo's favorite and only bow, Tombiume. She picked it up. Hinamori decided to go for a hunt.

Hinamori held the bow firmly in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her breath steady and listened closely to the noise, to every noise made. She heard some pebbles move... Something heavy was on them.

Hers eyes fiercely flashed open. She looked for her target. A fox. It was better than nothing. She grabbed a bow, pulled it back, and aimed at the small creature. She shot. But sadly, missed.

The fox ran off. Hinamori sighed. 'Better luck next time..' she thought.

She walked farther into the wilderness, looking for food or an animal to kill. She had to find food. Matsumoto did her share of work, which was getting money to pay off their bills and more.

Matsumoto's job may sound easy compared to Hinamori's, but it wasn't. She was a waitress at their town's famous bar, Beer Stop. Her job let the dirty, discussing man touch them, the waitresses had to act like they enjoyed it.

Once Matsumoto told Hinamori that a sick pervert tried to rape her when she was taking out the trash, luckily though, a man with grey shaggy hair saved her. After that, the two started dating. His name was Ichimaru Gin.

Matsumoto's job was hard and it sometimes made her come home and cry to Hinamori. Hinamori had to work her share, no matter what.

Hinamori spotted something moving in the bushes. 'A deer?' Hinamori thought with such excitement . Hinamori aimed her bow. The creature came out. Though it wasn't an animal. Hinamori sighed.

"Ichigo-kun!" Hinamori yelled at him, "You scared me!" Ichigo laughed.

He wore a back kimono with a grey dragon on the sleeve, matching pants, and brown, yarn-made sandals.

"Gomen. Your friend, Matsumoto, told me to come find you.. I figured you be in here since you always are when you're upset.. Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Iie. I'm just.. Worried.."

"I'm listening.."

Hinamori took a deep, shaky breathe. She wanted to tell him nothing was wrong. But she wanted someone to tell. She and Ichigo had always been close. They knew everything about each other. Hinamori even admired him a bit. He'd always treated her like a princess. She always trusted him.

She opened her mouth to say something but her throat was dry. She closed her mouth and bit her lip.

"Go-Gomen.. But.. I-I can't tell you.." Hinamori squeaked in a tiny voice.

"You don't have to tell me. Just remember, you can trust me with anything and just tell me when you ready." Ichigo said, giving Hinamori a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"It will be to late then.. I can tell you.. But I'm scared to say it out loud.. I don't want to believe it..." Hinamori was close to tears and Ichigo noticed.

"Momo.. Come with me."

Hinamori blinked, "Why?"

He smiled and walked away, Hinamori followed slowly behind.

They walked until they ended up at a small tree with a wooden swing. The tree was huge but amazing and beautiful. It was a dogwood, Hinamori's favorites. A huge smiled appeared on her face.

"N-No way! I totally forgot all about this! How'd you find it?"

Ichigo smiled at her, "I found it when I once went hunting for Yuzu and Karin. I haven't seen it in a long time before that. I thought I was ripped down or something."

"Oh.. Speaking of Karin. Doesn't she have a boyfriend now? " Hinamori asked.

"Yea.. His name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Real charmer," Ichigo said in a laid back voice.

Hinamori nodded then ran to the swing. "Push me!" She yelled.

Ichigo sighed, but still smile, "Prepare to touch the sky." Hinamori giggled.

Ichigo walked behind her, grabbed the rope holding the swing up, pulled it back then let go. When she came back, Ichigo pushed her.

He heard her beautiful laugh and smiled.

The thing Hinamori loved about Ichigo was that he always took her fears away and made her smile when she was about to cry, made her laugh when she was depressed. He was her savior. She always depended on him. Then it hit her.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Ichigo was taken aback by this. Get simply nodded and stopped the swing. He was really to listen when he heard whimpers from Hinamori. Ichigo walked in front of her.

Her eyes were close and she gritted her teeth, though this didn't stop her over flowing tears. Hinamori felt a hand wipe her tears away. She opened her eyes, Ichigo smiled warmly at her. Hinamori always loved his smile. It was kind and always took her troubles away.

She smiled at him, though it didn't last long before she broke down again. She put her hands over her face and cried softly. Ichigo frowned.

"Hinamori.." She continued to cry.

'_I've always trusted him and had faith in him. Why can't I tell him? It's not even that big of a deal. It's my name out of 134!' _Hinamori thought.

She decided to suck it up and tell him. She whipped her tears away and took a deep breath. Her heart felt heavy.  
"I-I.. I'm.. I got picked in the drawing of who gets to go into the..," She shivered, "…the Soul Games.."

"Heh? Hinamori, I got picked too. So don't worry _because_ you have nothing to worry about. If you get picked I'm sure Rangiku will stick up for you." Ichigo said, trying to reassure the both of them.

"That's not how it works. You can't just say you don't want to do it. Nobody wants to. They're forced to, Ichigo-kun. And what if I do get picked? Everyone knows I'm weak." Hinamori muttered, "I'll be the first dead."

"Well.. The thing you need to know is this, I've watched the Soul Games many times on T.V., and so I know how most of them die." Hinamori nodded, "Right as you start, there are 24 bags containing food, first aid kit, water, a sword or a bow, rope, and a jacket. All the people go for that as soon as it starts. It's a bloody mess. Horrible. So I'm telling you, do **not**go to the bags when the Soul Games start, wait until it dies down, until then, find a tree with a lot of leafs, climb it, then stay put until you see nobody. That's you chance."

"My chance? For what?" Hinamori asked.

"To get a bag. In order to say alive, you _need_ that bag. There nothing less or nothing more to it."

Hinamori nodded.

"Yes, I understand…."

Ichigo grabbed Hinamori's hair and ruffled it up. "Silly peach. Try to worry less. You need to take it easy. You always get yourself too stressed out. Learn to have some fun." He smiled at her.

"If I had 'fun', I wouldn't get any work done." She muttered.

Ichigo sighed, "But sometimes you just need to let go. For the best or worst, let the air take you where you're meant to go. Don't worry so much."

Hinamori muttered her thanks in a low voice.

Err.. Sorry This took forever to make for the people I've been telling about this. :D I hope you liked it, I just love the Hunger Games so much I HAD, HAAD to make a HitsuHinaIchi story out of it. c;

Until then.. QUESTION TIME! ;D

Do you think Ichigo or Hitsugaya will be better for Hinamori?

Do you like so far?

Should I make the chapters, shorter, longer, or the same as this? o.o

Have you ever seen the Hunger Games or read any of the books?

WHO SHOULD I USE FOR THE TIBUTES? D: I need help on that. XD

Thanks you reading, I LOVE YOU ALL! :D


End file.
